


Внимательно читайте документы о продаже души

by shoutbee



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл решает продать душу, чтобы вернуть свою семью и отомстить Кейт. Демон Стайлз Стилински успевает на вызов первым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внимательно читайте документы о продаже души

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devy/gifts).



\- Ты хочешь вернуть свою семью? 

\- Да.

\- И убить ту девчонку, ммм, Кейт? 

\- Да.

\- А ты можешь говорить, что-нибудь, кроме «да»? – полюбопытствовал он, за что был награжден злобным взглядом из-под сведенных бровей.

«Какой суровый! И даже не боится! Как здорово-то!»

\- Десять лет, - деловито сообщил Стайлз, доставая из воздуха пыльный свиток и снимая с закрутившегося потертого уголка, повисшего на тоненькой ниточке паука. – Хотя, ладно, тебе двадцать, ты мне нравишься. Согласен? 

\- Да. 

\- Ну, вот и отличненько! Без лишних разговоров! 

Он сделал молниеносный шаг вперед, и обхватил Дерека Хейла за шею, привставая на носочки, чтобы поцеловать в губы. По контракту, ему достаточно было скрепить договор легким поцелуем и каплей крови, но кто же знал, что Дерек Хейл окажется таким вкусным. 

\- Не дергайся, - шепнул он, проскальзывая языком в приоткрытый рот и с удовольствием проводя по кромки удлинившихся клыков, проверяя остроту. «Очень остро», - сделал он мысленную пометку, отдергивая язык, когда зубы прокололи кожу. Он мурлыкнул в ставшие напористыми губы и сжал свои, вполне себе человеческие зубы на тонкой коже, ощущая сладкий привкус крови. Для него, вообще-то, вся кровь была вкусной, но эта, почему-то оказалась особенно сладкой. Как раз, как он любит. 

Он отстранился, с удовольствием облизываясь и хитро глядя на хмурого мужчину перед собой, кажется, уже мысленно себя похоронившего, и похлопал его по твердому плечу, не отказывая себе в удовольствии скользнуть ладонью на грудь.

\- Оборотни, в принципе, и так не часто попадают в Рай, так что не печалься. Увидимся через двадцать лет, - он подмигнул Дереку правым глазом и исчез в заклубившемся вокруг него сизом дымке, - Адьес, - донеслось из неоткуда. 

Демон Стайлз Стилински занес еще одну, но в этот раз особенную душу, в свой список.

*** 

Для людей – двадцать лет, это довольно большой срок. За двадцать лет можно пожениться, нарожать кучку маленьких детишек, развестись, стать счастливым обладателем внуков, убить человека, отсидеть в тюрьме… Он знал как никто другой, что могут сделать люди за такой короткий период, но для него двадцать лет пролетали так же быстро, как человеческие несколько месяцев. 

Поэтому, когда пришло время приходить за Дереком Хейлом, он ожидал увидеть того в окружении кучи маленьких хмурых волчат, похожих на отца, милой хозяйственной женушки (тут он поморщился) и стареющих родителей. По не писанному, но всегда одинаковому сценарию, Дерек Хейл должен был сопротивляться, не желая прощаться со своей жизнью. И, как бы Стайлз не хотел разочаровываться в особо понравившихся ему экземплярах, даже самые стойкие и непробиваемые, не выдерживали и начинали просить пощады или старались как-то отсрочить приговор. И это было, вообще-то, забавно.

Однако в этот раз, ожиданиям не суждено было оправдаться. Когда контракт, требующий своего логического завершения, бесцеремонно вышвырнул его в место, где доживал свои последние минуты Дерек Хейл, то перед глазами предстал не ожидаемый уютный дом, а темный лес, чью тишину нарушало лишь редкое щебетание птиц. И Дерек Хейл не улепетывал, и не наставлял на него пистолет (как вариант – когти), а стоял, прислонившись спиной к дереву и скрестив руки на груди. 

Стайлз недоуменно вскинул брови и огляделся.

\- Дерек Хейл, - поприветствовал он, оглядывая мужчину, почти не изменившегося за прошедшее время. Разве что щетины стало чуть больше, да морщинок в уголках глаз прибавилось. 

Дерек молчал, стоя на месте и спокойно глядя на него, явно ожидая своей участи. И Стайлз тоже не ничего не предпринимал, лишь с любопытством склоняя голову с одного плеча на другое. Когда молчание слишком затянулось и поднадоело, он спросил: 

\- Ну, как прошла твоя жизнь? 

Дерек Хейл нахмурился.

\- Хорошо. Почему бы тебе не приступить к делу прямо сейчас? 

\- К делу, м-м-м, - Стайлз облизнулся, - ну, можно и к делу. Подойди-ка, - поманил он мужчину пальцем.

Когда Дерек беспрекословно подошел, демон обхватил его рукой сзади за шею, как и в первый раз, и восторженно округлил глаза.

\- Как здорово! Даже не побежишь от меня? Я же собираюсь выпить твою душу! – не получив ответа, Стайлз хихикнул, - супер! Всегда бы так.

Он притянул голову оборотня к себе и, высунув язык, с удовольствием щелкнул мужчину по носу, а потом, не давая опомниться, поцеловал в губы, неожиданно получая достаточно пылкий ответ. Одобрительно замычав в чужие губы, он просунул ладонь под плотно прилегающую к телу майку и нащупал твердые кубики пресса. 

\- Класс! – заявил он, отступая, и поднимая вверх большой палец, - думаю, с делами мы на этом закончили. Пока что, конечно. А ты не мог забыть меня, да, волчище? Я хорош, - подмигнул он.

\- В смысле, закончили? – свел брови к переносице Дерек. 

\- Дерек, я же пошутил! – экспрессивно вскинул руки вверх Стайлз, закатывая глаза, - нет у оборотней никакого рая! И ада тоже нет! И душу я твою есть не собирался, она же половинчатая, фу, - он сморщился, демонстрируя насколько неприятно ему было бы питаться таким «деликатесом».

Он засмеялся, глядя на ошарашенного мужчину, и, перекатившись с пятки на носок, исчез в клубах дыма, чтобы тут же оказаться за спиной Дерека и обхватить того за талию. 

\- Извини, Дерек, я не удержался! Ты такой серьезный, а когда-то давно, моей специализацией были шутки, - Стайлз мечтательно прикрыл глаза, - мне приносили в жертвы девственниц и девственников, да что там, они сами бежали на алтарь, лишь бы меня увидеть. 

Он прокашлялся, и, просунув руки подмышками у пребывающего в шоке Дерека, хлопнул несколько раз в ладоши, извлекая из воздуха знакомый свиток. 

\- Представляешь, вы, оборотни, так редко заключаете контракты, что одного в несколько тысяч лет отхватить – уже большая удача. Вас всегда разбирали до меня! Ну, ничего, ты такой классный, что даже Лидия со своим Джексоном, обзавидуется, - бормотал Стайлз, - Впрочем, о чем это я…

Он сосредоточился на чтении непонятных букв, с удивительной для такого слабого с виду тела, держа Дерека, и не давая двинуться с места. 

\- Так-так-так, где-то тут это было, - он повел пальцем по змеящимся строчкам, пока не остановился на одной. – Ага! Вот оно! Дерек Хейл, с этого дня, по заключенному вами контракту, вы становитесь спутником демона Стайлза Стилински… Ну и так далее… Люди, почему-то назвали вас адскими гончими и уверены, что вы собаки, - он хихикнул и исчез, чтобы тут же появиться прямо перед Дереком, кажется пребывающем в самом настоящем шоке. – Да расслабься, Дерек, уверен, что мы сработаемся! 

Стайлз задумчиво облизнул губу, покосившись на Дерека.

\- И, знаешь, что-то я не распробовал.


End file.
